User talk:Vittek4
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have X Men Destiny Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Welcome, just keep checking in and edit. I'll be there too :) New Captain (talk • • ) 00:26, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Not really, Only for some wikis. I'm the admin for X-Men Movies Wiki so if you want to check that out then you can :) New Captain (talk • • ) 00:41, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Can you please not post comments that are irrelivent to the page. If you would like to ask me somthing then you can leave a message in my talk page. New Captain (talk • • ) 06:14, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I think you don't know much about being the admin and what you can do so if you have any questions then ask me :) New Captain (talk • • ) 08:04, December 27, 2011 (UTC) right What's up with the message for Sarah Manley. She is a staff member for wikia. New Captain (talk • • ) 07:30, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry, but if you think I give a crap for this lady, think again. ---vittek4=Rob Of course I'm not Sarah, Your supposed to have other users to help you and I was just offering to help you if you needed it. You are the founder and admin so you are in charge. New Captain (talk • • ) 16:39, December 29, 2011 (UTC) When was I ever trying to "take over"? I am an admin for another wiki, X-Men Movies Wiki, I know what about being an admin is so I was helping you because you are obviosuly new. New Captain (talk • • ) 16:49, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I got all uptight. I just wanted to make a wiki for the fun of making it, you know? I just didn't like it that I cannot administrate a wiki that I created. ---vittek4 This is what I tried to explain.... that you ARE the admin so you do RUN it. If you want the wiki with more info then you will have to try to get more users. At Marvel Movies Wiki, Doomlurker is the admin and he has many other helpers. You're making a WIKI so other users are allowed on. And about being an ADMIN, all I said was that you ask about being one. I have been through this stage where people help me. New Captain (talk • • ) 23:58, December 29, 2011 (UTC) you still going to make the wiki??